The ANBU Party! Starring Naruto!
by Rice-Ball247
Summary: ONESHOT Kakashi has abandoned Naruto's training long enough. Now, Naruto has made it his own duty to sneak into the ANBU party, where crazy ANBU dance and Kakashi is the DJ... KakaNaru, hints of ItaNaru SasuNaru mild cussing
1. Chapter 1

**The ANBU Party! Starring Naruto!**

(Naruto)

Kakashi x Naruto

Dedicated to Snowdragon (on for his/her amazing flash titled 'ANBU Spare Time!' Go check it out, as well as his/her Naruto Fanflashes!

"Sorry, but there won't be any training tonight," Hatake Kakashi announced to his team. Team 7 consisted of the number one prankster, Uzumaki Naruto, the prodigy, Uchiha Sasuke and the team's kunoichi, Haruno Sakura. Their teacher and guide, Hatake Kakashi was a seemingly stoic man with hobbies of a lecherous nature.

The blonde haired Naruto frowned as he glanced up at his teacher. He had nothing to do that night and was looking forward to tonight's training so that he could kick Sasuke's ass and hopefully impress Sakura, his crush. Unfortunately for him, neither the former nor the latter would ever come true for him apparently.

"But Kaka-sensei, you don't have any plans for tonight, so why aren't you taking us for training?" Naruto whined, his bottom lip jutting out in a cute fashion, unknown to him. Unfortunately for Naruto, he had no idea what his minute actions were doing to his teacher, or his male teammate for that matter. Not to mention, he was as straight as an arrow and as for the remaining two males in Team 7…well…they were pretty twisted. How straight Naruto was, however, would soon be tested.

"Now how would you know that, Naruto-kun?" Kakashi laughed behind his mask and gave the blonde a gentle flick on his forehead. Naruto's cheeks coloured red and he huffed and folded his arms over his chest.

"You told us that you were free all week!" Naruto added, stomping his right foot in a childish manner and balling his hands into fists.

"Throwing a tantrum won't make my plans go away," Kakashi added as well before turning to Sasuke and Sakura.

"If you want to train, go ahead and be my guest. There are plenty of things that you can do. Just think of this as a day off, alright?"

"But Kakashi-sen-"

"Just drop it, dobe," Sasuke interrupted him, giving the boy a cool, leveled glare. Naruto scoffed and ignored him, continuing with his ranting.

"I really, really wanted to train with y-"

"Naruto! Urgh, shut up!" Sakura interjected angrily, raising a fist threateningly. The blonde fell silent immediately before scowling and looking away hurriedly. The entire team fell under an awkward silence before Kakashi smiled weakly and laughed nervously.

"Well, I had better get going if I'm to be on time-"

"Which you never are," Naruto added, his back turned to his teacher and his teammates. Kakashi paused as he stared at Naruto's stiff form standing rigidly and facing the Hokage monument.

"I better go," he finished, waving to his students before forming a series of hand signs and disappearing in a poof of dark chakra smoke. The trio remained standing on the bridge, their daily meeting place.

"Well," Sakura began, glancing from Sasuke to Naruto and back again. "Is there anything you want to do Sasuke?"

Sasuke's eyes lingered on the back of Naruto's head and mutely turned away from Sakura, preparing to leave.

"Well, if we're done here, I'm going too," Naruto finally said, walking away without so much as a backward glance. Sasuke, noting the unusually cold dismissal, felt an odd pang in his chest as the boy walked away.

He took a deep breath and turned to walk in the opposite direction. Sakura glanced from one to the other and then decided to chase after Sasuke, knowing fully well about three things.

One was that Sasuke didn't want to be disturbed. Two, her house was in the opposite direction.

The final was that Naruto seemed to be quite hurt for some reason. But it was never her place to hang around him anyway, so she followed her crush.

Naruto sadly kicked a stone out of his path as he made his way home. Great day, as usual. Sasuke being mean, Sakura, although she was pretty, being a bitch and Kakashi…

Well, he was abandoning him, as always. Naruto thought back to what he was going to tell his teacher when Sasuke had interrupted him. He was going to say that he wanted to train with Kakashi alone, like he had done for Sasuke for the chuunin exams. Over the time they had been a team together, Naruto found it harder and harder each day to repress the growing feelings for his teacher. During training, whenever he really got serious, Naruto would be able to see that gorgeous man flex his muscles whilst performing jutsu, or aiming with kunai, or even the usual taijutsu, one-on-one spar session. But despite all this, he had always denied himself the knowledge that maybe even IF he was as straight as an arrow, he simply had many targets to hit.

Naruto could help but wonder, though, what exactly it was that required Kakashi, the 'serious trainer' to cancel training that day. Although he was curious, he knew that it wasn't his place to question. Perhaps asking Godaime would be a bit too extreme.

"Geez, all this thinking is making me hungry," he sighed as he made a beeline for the Ichiraku Ramen stand. He ordered his usual eight bowls of ramen and was just finishing off the last bits of food from his eighth bowl when he heard some unusually delicious piece of news.

"Did you hear? Hatake is going to be the DJ and MC for the party tonight! I can't wait!" came the excited squeal from a lady in her mid-twenties in plain clothing. Another lady of that age nudged her and told her to be quiet.

"Remember, the ANBU party is strictly for ANBU members only. If anybody else finds out…"

They continued talking in hushed whispers, and unknown to them, thanks to Kyuubi within Naruto, he was able to hear much better than the average human being.

"Where was the party again?" the first woman asked, scratching her forehead goofily. The second sighed and hissed the answer to her.

"The Meeting Hall. You know, where we usually meet for confidential missions and shit?"

Naruto's eyebrows rose. Well, well. These two ladies were ANBU after all. And so THIS must be why Kakashi had canceled their training tonight. For some damned ANBU party! He finished up his food, paid and left the stand hurriedly, a huge grin on his face. Looks like he'd be paying Godaime-baa-chan a visit.

He passed the two ANBU members standing guard at the Hokage's door and couldn't help but feel the need to laugh when he realized that these two stoic men would be partying till the next morning that night.

"Oh, it's just that brat again," one spat, shook his head with a sigh and let him through. As he passed, he heard them talking again. "Honestly, doesn't that kid ever leave the Hokage alone?"

He scowled as he entered Tsunade's office, shuffling his feet onto the timber flooring. The said woman looked up from her report filing and an eyebrow rose.

"Well, well, if it isn't my favourite little brat. What can I do for you today?"

"I'll get straight to the point. Gimme an ANBU uniform."

"This doesn't have anything to do with a certain event tonight, now would it?" Tsunade asked him slyly, seeing the young boy colour. "Oh well now! Might I ask why you find a need to go?"

"Um…well…there's this former ANBU member that I like and apparently he's going to be present at the party and I wanted to see him," Naruto answered honestly, knowing fully well that there was no point in lying to the village leader. And when she did find out he was lying, HE would literally be lying – on a hospital bed, that is.

"Hnn…and here I was thinking 'Poor little Naruto and his unrequited love with Sakura-chan' but nooooo, there's someone else that he likes and it's not a girl," Tsunade mocked him casually, standing up from her desk and stretching a little. "You DO realize that I can't let you wear the uniform until you become an ANBU member for real, right?"

"What? Why?"

Tsunade rolled her eyes as she began to explain to him exactly why she couldn't let him just wear one at free will.

"Put it this way, Naruto. You need to have the skills for an ANBU in order to become an ANBU, right?"

"Yeah…?"

"So if I let you wear it, people will recognize you as an ANBU member, right?"

"Yeah…? So?"

Tsunade sighed as she massaged her temples, most likely repeating a soothing mantra to herself inside her head.

"Naruto, you don't have the skills so far to be an ANBU! If you wear it, someone will think you're an ANBU and if this someone isn't a good person you might get hurt!"

Naruto blinked before grinning widely.

"So can I borrow it for tonight then?"

Tsunade thought carefully for a moment, that is, after beating Naruto to a pulp and leaving him on her couch.

"Alright, but there are conditions."

"Conditions…?" Naruto echoed from his seat on the comfy couch. Tsunade nodded and began to list off the conditions for Naruto being able to wear the uniform. And knowing Tsunade, she had set a very high standard for conditions and expectations, whether you were an adult or a child, it didn't matter.

"One, you must find your own way into the party. And believe me, these people are all elite ANBU members, so don't get your ass kicked on the way in…or out, for that matter."

Naruto gulped and nodded, prepared to face anything that was thrown at him.

"Two, there will be alcohol at this party. You cannot, under any circumstances, drink ANY liquor at all! Or else you'll just be an idiot and give yourself away."

"Right, no booze!"

"Or drugs for that matter."

"Baa-chan!"

"I'm looking out for you, brat! Just do as I tell you or else! No party!"

"Aww…fine!"

"So no smoking-"

"Eww! As if I'd try!" Naruto snorted, sticking his tongue out at his leader. She shrugged and returned to her desk.

"Oh well then. If you don't wanna go to the party-"

"I'm sorry, I'M SORRY!"

"That's better. Condition three, no sex."

Naruto's eyes bulged out at that comment. Wha…what?

"N-no, s-s-s-se-"

"For the love of God, Naruto! Just say it! It's not that hard! Repeat after me: S-E-X. Seeeeeex."

Naruto gulped and repeated after her. "S-s-sex. There, I said it."

Tsunade rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath. "Now I'm scared to let him go."

"Condtion number four?" Naruto asked timidly, now frightened for what Tsunade could possibly chuck at him next.

"Um…oh yeah! You have to get a French kiss outta Hatake before the party ends or before you get kicked out and if you complete this task, you'll be promoted to a rookie ANBU member."

"Rookie ANBU member? Cool! How come?"

Tsunade cleared her throat, lifted a finger and began to explain her reasoning behind the conditions to him.

"Condition one, getting into the party, will test your infiltration skills. I told you, these are elite ANBU, so don't be surprised if you see some scary murderer in there. These people are the crème-de-la-crème, the cherries on top. Conditions two and three deal with two of the three Shinobi Taboos. Booze and women, or men, for your case."

"Hey!"

"As I was saying, it will test your ability to resist anything tempting, such as in a situation where you may be asked by the enemy to give away any details of your mission."

"I can't believe you're actually into that Shinobi Taboo mumbo-jumbo," Naruto muttered dully to Tsunade. The blonde woman shrugged as she leaned back into her chair.

"And what the heck does condition four have to do with anything, huh?" Naruto asked, frowning slightly. Tsunade gave him a wicked smile.

"I'll only tell you if you get this mission done."

"What? So this is a mission now?" Naruto yelped, glaring daggers at Godaime Hokage. She merely scoffed and replied.

"I never said it wasn't," she retorted smugly, returning the glare evenly. "That's all I have to say. Take it or leave it."

Naruto took a breath as he decided.

"I'll…d-do it," he stuttered slightly but accepted the mission nevertheless.

"Good," Tsunade grinned, standing up and walking off to the side room. "Wait here."

Naruto did as he was told and about five minutes later, Tsunade returned with an armful of clothes, Naruto supposed, was the ANBU uniform. The uniform was quite simple, actually, and provided comfortable movement. It consisted of a breathable, black material beneath a silver breastplate with arm armor as well. Tsunade explained to him that there wouldn't be a need for the poison darts in the arm shields, nor for the retractable claws in the gloves either. Naruto felt himself swallow hard at the thought of all the people in that room, armed one way or another.

"Whether you wear the mask or not is up to you, since everyone there knows each other. I suggest you leave the mask on and if required to remove it, perform a silent henge beforehand. You can do that, right?"

"Uh, I DID train with Jiraiya ya know!"

Tsunade rolled her eyes again, "That's why I'm worried! Anyways, here. Try it out."

Naruto accepted the uniform gladly and went next door to change, not noticing the tattoo needle that Tsunade was twirling around her fingers. The uniform fitted him perfectly. He was now slightly taller, since the first time she had seen him, and stood at about 170 or so.

"If I was forty years younger, I'd probably have the hots for you," Tsunade sighed, cupping her face in her cheeks as a reddish tinge spread across her face. Naruto's eyes widened as she giggled off in her own little world.

"Well, I better practise how I'll act so bye-"

"Uh-uh-uh! Not so fast, there, brat!"

Naruto blinked and sighed as he was dragged back into the room. He looked up at Tsunade, who walked back to her desk, pulled out something and grabbed Naruto's left arm.

"H-hey! What are you doing?" Naruto screamed, seeing the tattoo needle protruding from the injection. Tsunade gave him a blank stare.

"What do you think I'm doing? All ANBU are marked with this."

"C-can't I just wear a t-shirt under the outfit or something? Come on! I-I don't wanna tattoo! What if I fail this mission? Can't I have one of those fake ones that disperse with oil or something?"

"That's the reason why we don't have dispersible ANBU tattoos! For people who want to pretend to be ANBU!"

"B-but…what if I fail this mission?"

"You'll be beaten to a pulp…" she muttered and added, "at least."

Naruto felt a bead of sweat drip down his forehead as he stared at the sharp needle that was just tapping on the surface of his beautiful, smooth skin.

"B-but…"

"And even if you pass, you'll become a rookie ANBU and will STILL have to get the tattoo."

"But…"

"Oh come on! Just suck it in and be a man!" Tsunade growled, stabbing the injection into Naruto's arm.

In the peaceful village of Konoha, many passersby stopped and stared as a huge scream erupted from the Hokage tower. Many recognized it as the Kyuubi-carrier's voice, so they simply ignored it and went on with their everyday, ordinary lives.

"There, it isn't so bad, now is it?" Tsunade grinned down at her creation on Naruto's bare arm. Naruto felt himself go faint before the blonde lady thwacked him upside his head.

"Alright. Find your own way in, act natural. And…your name is now Ikamuzu Oturan."

Naruto stared at her in amazement.

"Whoa, how did you come up with such a cool sounding name so quickly?" he asked in shock. Tsunade merely shrugged and replied nonchalantly,

"All I did was make a reciprocal of your lame-ass name."

"Oh…HEY!"

Tsunade sniggered at his late reaction and patted him on the head. She grabbed the white and red fox mask from his hands and placed it over his head.

"Now let's check you out," Tsunade laughed, placing the mask over Naruto's face. "While wearing the ANBU uniform you are not Uzumaki Naruto. Who are you?"

"I'm Ikamuzu Oturan, aged thirteen."

"And what ranking are you, now that you're wearing the ANBU uniform?" Tsunade asked, smiling down at the foxy looking teenager. Naruto gazed up at Godaime and answered, "a rookie ANBU."

Tsunade shook her head. "No, no. There are hardly any rookie ANBU at the party, even though it is an ANBU party in general. You are now an ANBU captain, got it?"

"How do I prove it?"

"Your title will be Midnight Fox, as bestowed to you by Godaime Hokage!" Tsunade went on, completely ignoring Naruto.

"Um…Tsunade…"

"You are the strongest ANBU alive! And at such a young age! Both women AND men fall at your feet! Because you are effeminate!"

"Tsunade…I don't even know what effeminate is…"

"Neither do I but hey, what are you still doing here?"

"Um…listening to you talk about how Midnight Fox is the hottest ANBU around?" Naruto answered with trepidation. Tsunade stared at him for a moment before bursting out into laughter and patting him on the back.

"Oh Oturan, that's one good joke. Alright then, Midnight Fox. This is your mission and your rewards will be dealt out afterwards."

"Rewards? For something I WANT to do?"

Tsunade smirked down at him and chuckled lightly. She patted him on the shoulder, something which sent chills up and down his spine.

"Oh trust me, my dear Oturan. This is more than just a mission. It's a test. And you, Ikamuzu Oturan, are my newest guinea pig."

A dark figure leapt from the top of the Hokage tower down to the building's rooftops below. Sapphire blue eyes scanned the targeted area before locking on the front entrance, guarded by a single ANBU member who was verifying each person that walked through the door. Looks like that was a no-go, since he watched two people get kicked out onto the streets. Painfully hard, don't forget.

A bead of sweat trickled down his neck as he leapt down onto a caged ventilation shaft and deftly conked the shutter open with a slice of his sharpened kunai. He glanced around again, paranoia eating away at his nerves. He had better not get caught, for the entire success of the mission relied on him and him alone. The shaft's walls were smooth metal, extremely hard to grip, unfortunately for our hero. Thinking fast, the male reached into his pockets and pulled out a sturdy length of rope, laced it through two kunai and dug them hard into the building putty that lined the tiles outside. Both weapons dug right through until the hilts were reached and the man pulled, testing the rope's strength.

Once he found it to be satisfactory, he quietly hoisted himself into the shaft, being extremely careful not to bang into the walls and cause unnecessary noise. He had spent the entire afternoon practicing how to conceal his chakra and, with a bit of help from Kyuubi, found the task next to a cinch. Making sure that his chakra signature could not be recognized, much less sensed, he moved through each shaft, stopping when he could smell hand wash and cleaning bleach. He pressed his masked face closer to the vent and, recognizing the urinary stalls, skillfully removed the shutter and jumped through. He gave the rope a few heavy tugs and when he felt it give way, pulled the rope from one end until the length fell into coils at his feet. This way, if there were any ANBU scouting the top, they would only find two kunai and an open hatch, since the rope wouldn't lead them to his entrance. Besides, even if it did, chances are they wouldn't find out who he was anyways.

He brushed himself clean, glanced at his reflection in the mirror before grinning beneath the mask and strolling out into the party. Music was blasting through the speakers and a familiar voice filled the room.

"Yo, I hope you guys enjoy tonight. We've got some fucking amazing tracks lined up for you. I'm your DJ and MC for tonight, White Wolf but you all know and love me as Hatake Kakashi."

Naruto blinked at this new side of his teacher. Wow. He actually swore too. His blue eyes followed up to the front stage, past the masses of dancing bodies and eye-watering smoke to see his favourite teacher at the very front, standing behind a collection of discs, speakers and two pearly white platforms. Kakashi's hands moved skillfully, making sure that there were no jumps or gaps in between each song. Before even considering socializing with any of the ANBU members here, Naruto sat back and listened to the music that Kakashi had playing. The track seemed to go on and on for endless dancing. Didn't the guy get tired?

Towards the end of each track, Kakashi would add a fader into the next disc on the second platform before sneakily reverting back to the previous platform with a different CD. He played his mix for a while and in this time, Naruto decided to look around and blend in. He made sure that he stayed away from the booze the drunkards as well as the crack addicts who were smoking their pot away in a darker corner of the room. He stayed far, FAR away from them, pushing himself up closer to the front of the room where the partiers were. A heavy arm fell onto his shoulder and leaned against his body. Naruto froze when he smelt the heavy influence of liquor on the person's breath.

"Heeeey there, lil guy. You're an ANBU m'ber? Kinda hard teh believe sin' yer so scraw'y 'n all. Not ter mention ya lookin' like quite the young 'un, eh?" the man sniggered into Naruto's ear, causing the young boy to tense up. He held his bated breath until the man shut up, deciding he was a stoic, tight-ass like Sasuke and left him alone. He let out a relieved sigh when suddenly there was a tap on his shoulder. Naruto nearly screamed in shock as he turned around and faced a grinning woman with dark purple hair reaching her back.

"Hey there, kid, this is no Halloween party. You better head home soon," she warned him, cocking an eyebrow down at him. Naruto snorted and was about to retort in his usual manner when he suddenly remembered that he was meant to be under a disguise.

"I am not a child, despite my age, ma'am. And I fully understand well enough that this event is not for Halloween, as you say, but for ANBU members only," Naruto informed her coolly. She stared down at him in amazement before grinning and hugging the smaller boy towards her.

"So what's your name, anyways, kid?"

"I'm Na…you can call me Oturan. My name is Ikamuzu Oturan."

The lady stared at Naruto for a full minute before smiling and leading him to the many tables that lined the dance floor.

"Alright then, Oturan-san-"

"Just Oturan is fine."

"Okay," she giggled, "Oturan. My name is Uzuki Yugao and I'm a part of the Black Ops ANBU Squad. You can call me Yugao, then. What about you?"

Naruto paused for a second before choosing his words carefully.

"I'm a…single working ANBU member. My codename is Midnight Fox."

Yugao frowned for a moment, pondering upon 'Oturan's' name. Midnight Fox…

"Midnight Fox, huh? Never heard of you. How did you get to be an ANBU?"

"Godaime Hokage-sama hired me as a captain, though lately I've been doing lone missions. As I have mentioned before, I'm a singular working unit, meaning 'I work alone'."

Yugao laughed heartily and patted him on the back lightly. She grinned at him and Naruto, from behind his mask, smiled back.

"Well then, Oturan. Let's go dance," Yugao cheerfully added, pulling Naruto up by his wrist and forcing him onto the dance floor. Naruto coloured, thankful for his mask that covered his face as they hit the dancing platform with everybody else. For people who were meant to be uptight and strict with keeping the peace, they sure acted like a bunch of horny teenagers outside of their jobs. Naruto noted with a heavy shudder, that people were literally grinding each other into the ground, had there been enough space for everyone to do so. Clusters of sweating bodies and rotating pelvises, wagging tongues and hot kisses everywhere, Naruto was also surprised that Tsunade had even let him attend at all. Rule number three…no s-s-s…

"That is so not gonna happen," Naruto thought out loud and, catching the attention of Yugao, simply chuckled and continued dancing. A normal CD track came on and Naruto heard the painful 'skreeee' of a microphone before he turned his head to the stage and freaked at what he saw.

Hatake Kakashi about to SING into a microphone for HUNDREDS of his comrades! This had to be priceless!

_Don't stop, don't stop the feet_

_Won't stop, won't stop the beat_

_And GO_

He held the microphone like a professional, bopping his masked head to the music and pointing clawed fingers out to the crowd of ANBU. Everyone went wild. Someone up the back yelled out 'Hatake, my home-boy, YER HOT!' Naruto's eyebrow twitched upon seeing the swarm of female ANBU flocking to the front of the stage, shaking fully grown bon-bons in Kakashi's sweaty and gorgeous face. Someone else grabbed a microphone and began singing the chorus. Naruto froze. Was that…

"Yo Itachi! Lookin' hotter than ever!"

The older Uchiha, brother to Sasuke, S-ranked criminal and the most wanted nukenin in the world…was up on stage beside Kakashi and SINGING? Naruto's masked face caught Itachi's eye and the man winked at him, causing Naruto to flush a cute (but hidden) shade of red.

_Everybody, _

_move you're feet,_

_and feel united ohohoh_

_Everybody, _

_move you're feet,_

_and feel united ohohoh_

Kakashi's free hand was pointed out to the jumping crowd, bopping up and down with every simultaneous hop from the people below him.

_Yeah, we goin' down town., oh yeah_

_Yeah, we goin' down town., oh yeah_

He repeated that four times before singing the next verse.

_D-d-don't stop the beat_

_I c-c-can't control the feet_

_P-p-people in the streets_

_Com'on everybody, move your feet_

_Don't stop, (don't stop) don't stop, the beat_

_I can't stop, (can't stop) can't stop the beat_

_I won't stop, (won't stop) won't stop the beat_

_And GO_

Once again, Itachi came in at the chorus and to Naruto's surprise, Kisame burst through the side door of the stage, arms spread wide to hug Itachi. The Uchiha, although still singing, gave the shark-man a strange look as if to say 'What the fuck? You're not an ANBU!' But nobody kicked Kisame out; the shark-man simply made a beeline for the food table and wolfed down all the food.

_S-s-sing my song and _

_Y-y-you sing along, just _

_P-p-put my record on_

_And all of your troubles are dead and gone_

_Don't stop, (don't stop) don't stop, the beat_

_I can't stop, (can't stop) can't stop the beat_

_I won't stop, (won't stop) won't stop the beat_

_And GO_

Whatever it was that Kakashi had sung (Move Your Feet by Junior Senior), at the end of it all, everybody erupted into fits of applause and Naruto felt a surge of jealousy rise within him when hordes of females and the occasional male flitted over to flirt with him. Soon Kakashi was standing right in front of him by their table and gulping down a bottle of water. Naruto couldn't help but laugh at the fact that Itachi was still on stage, but had taken over Kakashi's DJ shift and was doing a pretty damn good job. Damn that Sharingan…

"Great job, Hatake-san," Yugao complimented him. Kakashi glanced at her, and grinned after replacing his mask. He flashed a thumbs-up before turning to Naruto. He froze and then peered down at him suspiciously.

"You seem oddly familiar for some reason."

Naruto coughed and began to fidget nervously. Yugao patted his arm and nodded to Kakashi.

"Hatake-san, this is Ikamuzu Oturan, an ANBU captain. His codename is Midnight Fox. Oturan, this is Hatake Kakashi, a former ANBU member, one of our senior guards and he ranks as one of the highest ANBU members to boot. His codename is White Wolf."

Kakashi nodded to Naruto, still suspicious about his identity, however. Rarely anyone wore their mask to the party, meaning that all ANBU were revealing codenames to each other for the sake of the socializing get-together.

"Well then, Oturan-san, allow me to get you a drink," Kakashi proposed. Naruto flushed beneath his mask and politely declined.

"No thanks. My tolerance towards alcohol is extremely low. I'll pass out by half a cup anyway, so it's alright," Naruto assured him happily, effortlessly knocking down rule condition number two with no worries. Kakashi nodded to him and there was a moment of silence between the two before someone began calling for Yugao. She bowed to Kakashi, said goodbye to Naruto and left their presence.

"Well," Kakashi began, taking the available seat left by Yugao. "Now that she's gone, you can tell me what you're doing here, kid."

Naruto tensed slightly but he glared at Kakashi and answered, "I'm far from a kid, Hatake-san."

Kakashi snorted and replied, "Please, no need for formalities. This is a social activity, not a meeting. Call me Kakashi, I guess."

Naruto nodded but with the allowance to call Kakashi by his first name without any suffixes made it difficult, especially since he was struggling with all his might to not burst out and yell 'Ne, Ne, Kaka-sensei! Let's go ditch this place and eat RAMEN!'

"You never answered my question," Kakashi reminded him, pulling Naruto out of his reverie. "_Oturan_."

"Exactly for the reason that every other ANBU member is here for," Naruto answered quickly, hoping that this lie would work. "Just to…have fun, I guess."

"Your parents let you?"

"My parents are dead."

"Oh. I see. Well then, I can't exactly sympathize for you, since I'm sure that patronization is the last thing you'd want, ne, Oturan-san?"

"You can just call me Oturan, Kakashi. And yes, your perspective is very much appreciated."

Kakashi nodded at him before he sat up, hearing the track playing. He grinned as he bopped his head to the beat and pulled Naruto up by his wrist.

"Come on! Let's go dance!"

Naruto blanched but followed Kakashi up to the dance floor anyway. Amidst the dancing bodies, flirty ANBU and whatnot, Hatake Kakashi shocked his student by grinding hard into him. Naruto gasped under his mask, listening to the song, Hips Don't Lie by Shakira, pumping out through the speakers.

'Holy hell…' Naruto panicked, feeling his heart race fast in his chest. Someone from behind him pressed up against Naruto, causing him to freeze. He looked up to the stage, seeing that Itachi was no longer there. Taking a daring glance behind him, he was even more surprised to find the elder Uchiha banging up his rear (A/N: uh…they're still fully clothed…okay?).

'Whoa there, cowboy! Just wait till I tell Sasuke! Heheh…'

Naruto shrugged in a careless manner. Oh well. He might as well have fun, right? Under his fox mask, Naruto grinned. Oh he absolutely could NOT wait until training the next day…

When he found out that the party was soon to end, well into four AM in the morning (DAMN THOSE ANBU PARTY HARD!), Naruto took the opportunity to lead Kakashi away to a secluded area behind the black drapes that decorated the interior.

"Kakashi, can I kiss you?"

Kakashi looked shock as he stared down at the 'stranger' but grinned nevertheless.

"Why Naruto, I thought you'd never ask," he smirked, ripping off Naruto's mask and pulling down his own before claiming the younger boy's lips. Naruto froze. Kakashi had known all along! A seductive lick to his bottom lip made him tense slightly but he remembered the mission and opened up to his teacher.

Somewhere around their secluded area, a blonde haired Hokage smirked to herself, took a few pictures and then pocketed them.

"Tsunade-sama! Great to see you could make it!"

The busty woman turned to the front stage, where Itachi was making random callouts over the microphone. She grinned and waved back to the Uchiha.

This sure was one wicked ANBU party. Maybe she should plan another one in the near future…to set up all her favourite ANBU members, of course. And she knew JUUUUUST exactly WHO needed a new partner.

"Hey Itachi, what's say we throw another party soon, huh?"

Owari!

Please Review!

That's the end of the story…BUT! I wanted to know what would happen during training the next day, so I decided to write it up as well. That part will be short but if I get some nice reviews, it will be up soon.


	2. Epilogue

Training the next day was quite eventful, with a tired looking Kakashi and an equally tired, but peppery rookie ANBU, Naruto. Of course, his teammates didn't know, but underneath that bright orange jumpsuit was an extremely sexy looking uniform.

"Dobe, we gonna spar or what?" Sasuke smirked pointedly at him. Naruto glanced at Kakashi, who merely shrugged and nodded. Naruto turned to Sasuke, a huge grin on his face and charged at him.

"I'm so gonna kick your ass! Or my name isn't Itamuzu Oturan, Midnight Fox of Konoha!" Naruto laughed.

And in the end, Sasuke actually got an ass-whooping off Naruto, who had fended off many offending men (and women) last night. Kakashi turned to his student, who, in turn, smiled back at him.

"I don't believe it! How could you defeat Sasuke?" Sakura began to whine, her fists clenched as she stomped her foot in a childish manner. Sasuke, although he didn't show it, was thinking the exact same thing. Naruto gave her a slight shrug and dusted his hands, only to have his feet pulled out from under him and came crashing down ungracefully beneath a livid looking Uchiha.

"I just tripped. Let's start again."

Naruto was smiling though (smirking wasn't for him) and kicked the Uchiha off him and onto his feet. He resumed a fighting stance and was about to commence the fight when something odd occurred.

"Did you hear?" came a loud voice, much louder than Naruto's, from the top of the hill that ran off into the training grounds. Team 7 looked up in surprise, Sasuke in absolute shock as Itachi, dressed up in a bright pink shirt that said 'Weapon of ASS Destruction' on the front and tight-ass black pants with the Uchiha symbol on the butt, flounced down towards them. "There's gonna be a jounin party tonight! And I, Uchiha Itachi, cordially invite Hatake Kakashi and Itamuzu Oturan to our V.I.P ANBU list! Everybody who's an anybody is gonna be there, so be there or be square!"

Sasuke's jaw dropped, seeing his older brother dressed up so un-Uchiha like and spouting out cheesy lines. To make it even more shocking, Itachi jumped up beside Naruto and gave him a lip-smacking smooch.

"I'll see you there, Oturan! Don't be late, little brother! Your pink-haired freak can come along as well!" he giggled, shaking his tight booty in their astounded faces, accompanied with a girly hand wave before running off.

"HEY!"

Sasuke's jaw dropped even further when it clicked in his mind that Itachi had revealed that Naruto was an ANBU member. An ANBU member with a really weird name! He opened his mouth (if he could any further), questions ready to interrogate Naruto but the blonde ignored him, much too busy with their teacher who looked like he was set to murder someone.

Naruto turned to Kakashi, who was breathing in and out in a controlled like manner.

"Uh, Kakashi, you going?"

Silence met his ears before Kakashi opened his eyes, fixed straight on his young, blonde haired student.

"I will. But if you're coming, you have to follow certain conditions…"

Owari (for sure, this time!)

Please leave a review! XD


End file.
